Trouble
by call me Mr. Rate M
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Dosen muda, cantik dan pintar tentu saja. Semua mahasiswa mencintainya, mengguminya sebagai wanita idaman. Tapi tidak untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Mahasiswa biasa yang ingin masa kuliahnya bebas dari godaan wanita, apalagi dari dosennya/bad summary/warning inside/RnR please


Sakura seorang dosen wanita. Dia muda, pintar dan tentu saja cantik. Semua mahasiswa menyukainya, kecuali satu orang. Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda biasa yang hanya ingin kuliahnya lancar-lancar saja tanpa ada godaan wanita, apalagi dari dosennya ini. Bisakah seseorang menyelamatkanya dari nikmat dunia ini?

* * *

"Kau mengerti apa yang kuajarkan, Naruto?"

Naruto menegang, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di setiap tubuhnya. Matanya tidak bisa untuk tidak terbuka tertutup. Bagaimana tidak, dosen wanita yang mengajar hari ini tengah menunduk di depan bangkunya. Kancing baju dari dosennya itu sengaja dibiarkan terbuka olehnya memperlihatkan kulit dan belahan dada dari sang dosen membuatnya harus bersusah payah hanya untuk meneguk ludah. Apalagi dengan wajah mereka yang saling berdekatan semakin keringat dingin Naruto rasakan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, seisi kelas hanya bisa bersiul atau merutuk betapa beruntungnya Naruto.

" _Ne_..." tangan Sakura menyentuh dagu Naruto dan mengangkatnya hingga mereka berpandangan, "... Kalau kau tidak mengerti, aku bisa memberimu les privat." dan ia langsung mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas membuat seisi kelas ber-WOW ria tanpa ada yang protes. Mau bagaimana lagi, sang dosen adalah putri dari pemilik Universitas ini. Dengan kata lain, peraturan dan norma tidak berlaku baginya.

"Kau setuju?" tangan Sakura bertumpu pada pundak Naruto. Mengusapnya pelan.

Naruto sendiri bergidik, kepalanya mulai menggeleng, "Tidak, sensei, TIDAAAK!"

* * *

 **Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Rate M, but not lime or lemon inside. OOC, Agresif Sakura, dll.**

 **Don't like? Don't Read**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, coba berdiri dan maju ke depan. Kerjakan soal ini dan jelaskan pada teman-temanmu bagaimana kau menyelesaikan ini."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar seiringan langkahnya menuju depan kelas. Decakan tidak suka dan cemburu bahkan terdengar mengalun dengan indah ke telinganya membuat rasa panas menjalar di sana. Bukan hanya telinga, wajahnya pun merasakan hal yang sama saat melihat sang dosen memamerkan pahanya dan duduk di meja dosen. Kembali menggoda dirinya dengan tingkah aneh yang sungguh bukan konsumsi umum dan diperlihatkan pada semua mata.

Bukan ia sok _Ja'im_ atau munafik, namun wajar saja untuknya bersikap seperti ini saat melihat kelakuan tak senonoh dari seorang wanita yang lebih parah lagi dari tenaga pengajar macam wanita ini, secara tenaga pengajar adalah panutan yang patut dicontoh khalayak banyak. Ia sendiri -Naruto- ditumbuhkan di lingkungan yang taat Norma dan tatakrama yang ketat. Hingga pernah ia memberikan jaketnya guna menutupi bagian tubuh yang selalu dosen itu umbar di hadapannya. Ia tak kuat dengan hal yang berbau hasrat duniawi.

"M-maaf, _sensei_. Bolehkah anda menutup itu terlebih dahulu?" tunjuk Naruto pada paha dan belahan dada Sakura yang terekspos.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengibaskan rambut pendeknya, "Kenapa, jangan bilang kau mencoba mengulur waktu karena kau tak bisa mengerjakannya, hmm?" tukas Sakura, berpangku wajah dengan tangan bertumpu pada pahanya.

Kembali Naruto meneguk ludah saat matanya lebih jelas melihat 'selat malaka' dari kancing baju yang terbuka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah asalkan tak melihat pemandangan indah yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

"Tidak, a-aku akan mengerjakannya." Naruto mulai menghadap _whiteboard_ dan mulai mengerjakannya. Semuanya lancar-lancar saja ia saat mengerjakan soal. Ia pikir soal ini memang mudah kerena ia tipe mahasiswa yang memerhatikan dengan baik.

Namun semua yang ia pikirkan mendadak hilang, kosong molompong saat dosen wanita itu mendekat, bertempel dada dengan punggungnya membuat sesuatu berdesir pada tubuhnya. Ada yang kenyal nan empuk menempel di tempat yang strategis.

" _Sense_ -"

"Teruskan saja, aku hanya memastikan semua jawabanmu benar atau tidak?"

Naruto bergidik saat Sakura malah berbicara di dekat telinganya, yang sengaja diperhalus yang ia tak tahu apa maksudnya itu. Ia hanya berdo'a untuk kesadarannya jangan sampai hilang.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan?"

"Ta-tapi-"

TEEEEt

"Oh, _shit_." Bisa Naruto mendengar dengusan itu dari Sakura saat bel berbunyi-Universitasnya menggunakan sistem bell dalam membedakan waktu. Membuat sang dosen memundurkan langkah dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Okay, semuanya. Sekian yang kita pelajari saat ini, kita berjumpa lagi lusa nanti." Dan dosen itu berlalu meninggalkan kelas dengan buku yang dipeluk di dadanya-mungkin untuk menutupi sesuatu itu dari muka umum- membuat Naruto mendesah lega. Setidaknya kali ini ia selamat.

Tap tap

Berdiri di hadapannya tiga orang mahasiswa dengan gaya rambut yang berbeda-beda, di tengah seorang siswa berambut merah darah berdiri dengan anghkuh, menatap sama tajam dengan teman lainnya yang berambut coklat bertato segitiga di pipinya dan pemuda berambut eboni yang tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ikut aku!" perintah sang pemuda baby face dan berlalu mendahului. Diikuti dua lainnya yang merangkul Naruto sok akrab yang Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi tak akan seramah itu.

* * *

Buk

buk

Buk

"Ugh." Naruto terkapar tak berdaya saat beberapa pukulan di perutnya ia terima. Ia terjatuh bersender pada tembok, merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya menerima sebuah rasa sakit menderanya.

Grep

Satu pemuda menarik kerah baju yang ia pakai, wajahnya mendekat, "Sudah kukatakan jangan mengacuhkan kakak-ku, keparat," ungkap sang laki-laki. Berucap tegas dan mengancamnya.

Naruto tak membalas, hanya terdiam tak mampu berucap apa-apa. Bibirnya memar sehingga terasa sakit hanya untuk menggerakannya walau gerakan kecil.

" _Na~_ , jika sekali lagi kau mengacuhkannya dan membuatnya menangis lagi, maka aku tak akan segan untuk memberimu hal yang lebih menyakit-"

"Sasori, cukup!" teriak seseorang menghentikan semuanya. Bahkan untuk pria berambut merah tadi langsung terdiam dan melepaskan cengkramanya.

"Kakak!"

Sosok wanita dewasa berjalan mendekat, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat, "Kiba, Sai, bawa Naruto ke UKS. Sekarang!" perintahnya yang langsung dikerjakan kedua pria itu. Mengangkut tubuh Naruto ke tempat yang di perintahkan nyona besar.

Naruto meringis sakit, mulai berjalan dengan dipapah dua orang pria di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Memang cantik sih, tapi kalau marah menyeramkan sekali,"

"Yah, dia itu cewek setengah serigala."

Naruto tak menghiraukan gumaman aneh dari kedua pria di sampingnya, ia hanya diam-diam mengintip memerhatikan bagaimana satu wanita tengam memaki seorang pria.

* * *

"Ugh," Naruto mengusap pipinya yang memar dengan air hangat yang disediakan petugas kesehatan. Kedua pemuda tadi yang membawanya langsung meninggalkan dirinya saat dia telah sampai di pintu UKS, pergi begitu saja tanpa permintaan maaf atau basa basi. Naruto sudah paham betul akan hal itu, mereka adalah salah satu mahasiswa dengan orang tua yang berpengaruh di Universitas ini, sehingga mereka juga sedikitnya memiliki kebebasan.

Sreek

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersentak, melihat Sakura Haruno berdiri di hadapannya begitu saja. Ia was-was sendiri saat wanita itu mendekat untuk duduk di sebelahnya, takut-takut malah sang dosen kembali memulai aksinya.

" _Sen_ -"

"Maafkan perbuatan Sasori, dia pengidap Siscon akut," ujar Sakura tak membuat rasa was-was Naruto berkurang. Pemuda itu justru menggeser duduknya memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Membuat sang dosen berkerucut sebal.

"Kenapa menjauh, cepat kemari!" perintah Sakura yang tentu tak dituruti Naruto, dan dengan terpaksa wanita itu yang mendekat dan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto agar tak menjauh darinya.

"Padahal dulu kau begitu baik padaku,"

* * *

Flashback

 _Tetesan air mengguyur daerah sekitar halte bus, begitu dingin suhu kota menusuk kulit Sakura yang saat ini tak mengenakan baju tebal. Mau bagaimana lagi, ramalan cuaca hari ini tengah dibajak haters sehingga perkiraan mereka meleset seratus persen._ _Buktinya hujan turun deras saat ini._

 _Ia menggigil, berkali-kali menggosok telapak tangan berharap kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menggosokannya kembali ke tubuhnya_ _agar panas lebih merata di permukaan, tunggu, memangnya dia itu kue?_

 _Tap tap_

 _Sakura menoleh mendengar suara langkah sepatu dari sampingnya. Menemukan seorang pemuda yang baru saja menutup payung dan bergidik aneh. Entah mengapa Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Dan saat pemuda itu berbalik, Sakura lekas mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lain. Tak ingin sang pemuda men-cap-nya sebagai wanita gila yang tersenyum sendiri._

 _Wuuzz_

 _Kembali angin berhembus membuat ia menggil kembali, memeluk dirinya sendiri menghalau rasa dingin menderanya._

" _Dinginnya, brrr," Sakura kembali menoleh saat pemuda itu bergumam kecil, memang jarak antara dirinya terpaut beberapa kursi, tapi entah mengapa suara sang pemuda malah terdengar jelas olehnya._

" _Sepertinya sekarang acara TV mulai tidak bisa dipercaya, ya?"_

 _Sang pemuda menoleh dengan mimiknya yang terlihat kaget, tentu saja, mereka tak saling kenal, sangat aneh rasanya jika mengobrol tanpa ada yang mengenal satu sama lain._

" _Uh, ya. Mungkin ini karena faktor panas bumi, jadi cuaca sangat sulit untuk diprediksi," jawab sang pemuda sedikit ragu._

 _Sakura tersenyum, "Hmm, menarik," Ucapnya lagi._ _Padahal ia hanya bermaksud membercandai, namun malah d_ _i_ _jawab sirius._

 _Wuzz_

 _Sakura kembali diserang rasa menggigil saat satu hembusan angin kembali menerjangnya._ _Bahka_ _n_ _kini beberapa puluh tetesan air menyentuh permukaan kulitnya._

" _Maaf, kau bisa memakai jaketku," ucap pria itu membuat Sakura terkaget, bukannya pria ini juga bakal kedinginan, jika tak salah pemuda ini juga mengeluh masalah dingin tadi._

 _Sang pemuda tersenyum, cukup membuat rasa hangat menjalar di pipi Sakura, "Kau memakai baju lengan pendek dan rok, Kau lebih membutuhkannya," ujar sang pria._

" _Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _Sang pemuda meringis, "_ _T_ _ak apa,_ _aku memakai baju do_ _u_ _b_ _le_ _," Jawabnya sembari menarik kerah kaos yang terlapis kemeja. Jaketnya telah ia tanggalkan yang ia ulurkan pada Sakura. Wanita itu tak bisa bekata apa-apa lagi, hanya menggeser tempat duduknya mendekat dan menerima setelah berucap terima kasih._

" _Kau menunggu bus juga?" Tanya Sakura memecah kesunyian setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Memusatkan atensinya pada sang pemuda._

" _Tidak juga," ungkap pemuda itu, "Rumahku tak seberapa jauh dari sini,"_

 _Sakura mengangkat alis, "Apa kau mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha?" Tanya Sakura lagi seakan tak bosan mengintrogasi sang pemuda._

 _Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh, "Iya, mahasiswa baru."_

 _Sakura turut terkekeh, entah dari mana letak lucunya. "Dan namamu?"_

* * *

" _Sensei_ tidak bilang kalau kau itu dosen," ungkap Naruto, "Dan lagi, kenapa sensei selalu berpakaian tidak pantas di hadapanku?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu berhasil ia loloskan dari mulutnya setelah sekian lama terpendam dalam hatinya.

Sakura bertumpu dagu, "Aku tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memikat hati seorang laki-laki," Jawab jujur Sakura, "Tapi katanya, laki-laki akan tertarik pada wanita yang berpakaian seksi," lanjut Sakura tak ada bedanya dari seorang gadis kecil membuat Naruto tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

" _S-sensei_ , kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, kau mungkin akan dikira wanita penjual diri."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, menunduk dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku juga tak mengumbar semua itu selain di kelasmu."

Naruto tertegun, ia mulai sadar akan hal itu. yang aneh yang ia tak mengerti dari dosen ini, Haruno Sakura hanya melakukan itu hanya saat masuk di kelasnya saja. Yang ia lihat, dosen ini selalu berpakaian formal yang memang pantas-tertutup- ditampilkan di muka umum. Bahkan sikapnya tak terlihat ekstrim sama sekali.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya kala Sakura mendekat, rasa takutnya kembali muncul saat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri bersikap seksual, "Kau membuatku menangis semalam, aku ingin kau menebus semuanya dengan sebuah permaian."

Naruto kaget bukan main, tidak mungkin senseinya akan melakukan 'itu' kan? " _Sensei_ , kau terlalu dekat!"

Sakura tersenyum misterius, membuat Naruto semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tak akan ada yang memergoki kita. Aku berani jamin."

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik, memaksa itu bergerak pada daerah dada sang dosen, menempel pas ditonjolan bagian kiri. Kecil memang, namun empuk, berisi dan hangat saat disentuh. Membuat benda yang Naruto tak mau menyebutkan namanya berdiri tegak. Naruto sendiri melotot, tubuhnya merasa panas,

"Ini memang yang pertama untukku, tapi, lakukan sesukamu," Seringaian Sakura membuat wajah Naruto semakin memanas, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya serasa berat. Apalagi saat satu tangan yang tersisa diraih wanita pinky itu yang membawanya masuk kedalam rok yang terpakai. Menerobos hingga ia menyentuh sesuatu yang Hangat.

Dan pada saat itu, Naruto tak bisa ingat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya mendadak berputar, pandangannya buram dan wajahnya terasa terbakar, ia juga merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya, berbau seperti karat. Namun yang paling ia ingat adalah tawa yang mengalun indah dan sebuah kehangatan di bibirnya. Ia tak tahu apa namun ia selalu mengingat itu. Kenyal dan basah.

* * *

 **End or Continue?**

* * *

 **Terima kasih, salam rate-M semuanya. weka weka**

 **review please :)**


End file.
